1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fixture anchoring and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for facilitating connection box assembly.
2. The Background Art
Manually installing screws or other fasteners is often time consuming. Additionally, in certain installations, the installer must employ his or her hands to hold several components as well as rotate a tool transferring rotation to a screw or other type of fastener. Maintaining all of the components in proper alignment is often difficult and requires skill. In any case, the complexity slows the installation process.
Power tools may simplify the installation process by providing the motion (e.g. rotation) necessary to advance or install a fastener. The power tool must, however, be held and positioned in a manner similar to a manual tool. Thus, the use of power tools may not significantly lessen the demands on the installer.
An electrical connection box assembly is one example of a time consuming fastener installation. Once an electrical fixture has been wired, the fixture is typically secured inside a connection box. Securement of the electrical fixture to the connection box often involves the installation of multiple screws. These screws are generally over an inch long and are relatively finely threaded. The length of the screws maybe selected to accommodate various connection box placements and wall paneling thicknesses. To complete a conventional electrical connection box assembly, a face plate is secured to the fixture by another screw. Similar problems may be encountered in the installation of connections boxes used for a wide variety of devices and systems, including without limitation telephone, stereo, computer network, information systems, cable television system, and security systems fixtures.
The installation of the connection box screws requires an installer concurrently to hold a fixture, maintain screw alignment, and provide rotation to the screw. Often it is difficult to initiate engagement between the screw and the receiving hole. Such difficulty typically arises because the receiving hole may be obscured by the wall paneling or recessed into the wall. Once the screw is in engagement with the receiving hole, the time consuming and often laborious task of advancing the finely threaded screw remains.
Face plate screws and other securement devices may be unsightly as well as time consuming and laborious to install. Screws used to secure face plates to connection boxes and fixtures are typically painted and are, therefore, exposed to chipping, tarnishing, wear, and oxidation. In certain applications, it may be desirable to use a snap-on face plate to provide fast securement without the use of screws to provide securement.
Fixture installation may consume a large portion of an electrician's time budget for any given project. If the amount of time needed to install electrical fixtures were reduced, both the installer and the financier (e.g. home owner, developer, or the like) may realize large economic rewards.
Attempts have been made to provide quick assembling connection boxes and fixture assemblies. Quick assembling devices typically involve at least some rotation of the fixture screws and, therefore, require the use of tools for installation. Often these devices are limited in how well they are able to engage the threads of the fixture screws. Thus, such devices may not provide a reliable and solid securement between the fixture and connection box.
Typical screwless face plates require additional components to enable securement to the electrical fixture. These additional components increase manufacturing cost as well as installation time.
What is needed is an anchor that provides a strong and reliable securement between a fixture and associated connection box. Such an anchor would also provide for quick and simple installation thereof. Additionally, a screwless face plate that requires no additional components to accomplish a reliable securement would be an advancement in the art. Such a connection box assembly would greatly reduce the time, skill level, and effort required to assemble and complete connection box installation (e.g. electrical fixture installation or the like).